


Turning The Cute Healer Boi Into A HealSlut In A Dungeon

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: You are a brand new healer, just hitting level 10. You were able to find a party, to raid a level 10dungeon. As a new healer, you aren't required to do much, just throw out some weak heal spells and try not to die.You manage to clear the dungeon, and even got a great item. Unfortunately for you, the party leader is upset after carrying you so far, and demands proper compensation for her services.She tells you to stay back, and show her just how thankful you are.
Kudos: 1





	Turning The Cute Healer Boi Into A HealSlut In A Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This was written by an adult, for adults. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.

(monster roaring) 

Finally, this damn dungeon boss monster is dead. We seriously spent two hours in this dungeon, so let's get to the loot.

(pause)

Alright, the level 8 magic staff, we can give that to our mage. Here, catch 

As for this level 9 shield, our tank gets priority. Here you go, it's all yours.

And as for this level 10 greatsword, I'll be taking it myself. I need a new weapon to show off.

(pause)

I'm sorry, what was that? Where is your loot? 

[laughs] You're just our healer. You already have decent equipment for a newbie, what else do you want?

(pause)

You want the loot for the healers? Well, let me think about that...

I mean, you didn't really do much during these two hours. You mostly used some weak healing spells. You even made my level 6 sword break, when I had to save your ass on the first mini boss. 

(pause)

Yeah, so do you think you still deserve some new equipment, if you're just going to be a burden.

(pause)

On the other hand, if you get new equipment, you'll be stronger at healing, and you can help me more

(pause)

How about this? Let's see how *determined* you are for this loot. I want you to show me just how happy you'll be. 

(pause)

Hey team, you all can leave the dungeon first. I have some *things* to discuss with the new healer. We'll be maybe 15- 20 minutes. 

(footsteps walking away) 

Now, my cute, little, healer boy, let's make a deal. I'll give you this new equipment, but you have to give me your body. It's been a while since I've had a new healslut to play with, the last one left for a new guild.

(pause)

Oh, no, no, no, you're not going to fuck me. I'll be doing the fucking. Your dick, is nothing but my personal dildo to use for my pleasure. Do you understand?

(pause)

Say "Yes mommy, I understand."

(pause)

Good boy. Now, undress. Take off those cute healer robes, but leave on those shorts. Those are just too cute. 

(undressing)

There we go, now you look like a cute little healslut, in nothing but shorts and a small shirt.

(pause)

Let me just take off some of my armor, can't play with my healslut wearing such heavy stuff, oh no. 

(armor clanking to the floor)

And now, you get to see just how hot I really am. Enjoy this sight, my little healslut. My nice ass, being squeezed in these tight, see through pants. My tits just popping out of this tiny top. 

Now, stand still. I'm just going to grab this big, bulge of yours poking out of these shorts, and give your cock a nice, little squeeze. 

(pause)

Yeah, did that feel good? That's a good boy. Just rest your head on mommy's tits and let me rub this dick. Here, I'll take it out so you can really feel my soft, warm, hand. 

(shorts being pulled down)

Oh wow, you have a pretty nice dick for such a little healslut. Now, take your hand and place it on my ass. Just like that, and squeeze it. Squeeze my fat ass. 

(moaning as you get those cheeks groped)

Good boy, let me just add some spit 

(spitting in your hand)

There we go, let's get this dick nice and lubed up. You'll love being in my guild, I am such a good leader. Helping you defeat monsters, and taking care of your cock. 

Let's see how my little healslut lasts when I use something other than my hand. Do you want to feel mommy's mouth as you taste her tight, little pussy? Yeah? Then be a good little slut and lie on your back. 

(pause)

Don't be shy, I put a blanket on the floor. Just lie down, mommy's aching to break in her new fucktoy. There we go, my nice ass just smothering your face. Go ahead and pull those shorts down and bury your face between those cheeks, slut.

(moaning as you get that ass ate)

Oh my, you sure are eager. Just burying your tongue in my ass already. Okay, I like it. Let me just wrap my soft lips around this cock and try not to cum too fast.

(slowly start sucking that dick, low moaning) (suck it for 4-5 seconds then pop it out of mouth)

Fuck, you really know how to work a pussy. Keep using your tongue slut, mommy loves it. And spank me, I love getting my ass spanked. 

(moaning as you get spanked) 

Fuck yes, back to mommy's pussy now. Let me just keep sucking this dick and I'll drain all of that cum from my good boy's balls. 

(slowly suck that cock, adding some spit as you go deeper and deeper) (continue to suck it for another 6-7 seconds, light gagging and moaning)

Oh yes, my little healer slut really loves my holes. Go on, kiss my asshole. Bury your fucking tongue in there. I want you to eat my fucking ass like cheesecake, you little slutboy

(moaning as you keep sucking that cock, swallowing it all the way down) 

Yes, give me that cum. Come on, fucking buck those hips up and fuck my face, do it slut. Fuck mommy's throat, don't stop until you cum. Use me, fuck my thro-

(moaning in surprise as your mouth starts getting fucked) (getting your throat fucked for a good 8-9 seconds before you start to swallow that cock )

God, this feels so good. That tongue just brushing up against my asshole and then feeling you shove it in my pussy. Such a good boy, don't stop. And this nice cock of yours, I need to feel your load inside of me.

(moaning as you spit all on that dick)

Harder, fuck my tight little mouthpussy harder. I want that boycream flooding my mouthpussy as I cum all over your fucking face

I'm going to count to 5, you better fucking cum inside of me, I'm going to jerk this cock off and fucking swallow your healjuice.

1\. Cum in me, slut. Give me that load in my throat.

2\. Blow that load for me. Fill me up, healslut. Give your wonderful party leader that hot, thick load of boycream.

(jerking that cock faster and faster, spitting on it)

3\. Oh fuck yes, you like when mommy jerks you off? Are you gonna fucking cum? 

(moaning as you keep stroking, getting eaten out)

4\. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm going to cum all on your face. Don't stop bitch, eat my pussy. Fuck. Fuck. Cum with me, shoot that fucking load in my mouth

(orgasm coming, loud moaning)

5\. FUCK. CUM. CUM. I'M CUMMING. FUCKING CUM NOW. CUM IN MY MOUTH YOU FUCKING HEALSLUT

(improv orgasm) (Swallow that load) 

Fuck, you came so much inside of my tight, little mouthpussy. [moaning]

You really gave mommy lots of that boycream, good job slut. Now, don't move, I need this dick in my pussy and you're going to fuck me. 

(pause)

Awww, your dick is still sensitive? Heal yourself bitch and get it fucking hard again. 

(clapping your hands)

Good boy, heal that dick, get it nice and fucking hard again, no resting.

(moaning as you sit down on that cock)

Yes, yes, there we fucking go. Good slut, now let mommy sit on this dick and [moaning] oh fuck, healercock is pretty damn good. Now, let me just bounce my ass up and down on this dick and really show you a good time

(bouncing that ass up and down, moaning as that wet pussy takes it)

There [moaning] we go, fuck yes, I forgot how good healercock can really be. Oh wow, look at your face, just twisting in pleasure. Go on slut, grab my ass and hold on tight. I'm going to drain this fucking dick dry for all the hard work i did today. i deserve this treat, this fucking load of cum just begging for release. 

(asscheeks clapping against those balls as you ride that dick, moaning loud)

Oh my, yes, there we go, my little healslut. Thrust those hips up and fuck me, come on, don't you dare think you're allowed to cum yet, we just started the fun.

(moaning as you keep riding that cock)

You know how lucky [grunting] you are? Not only did I let you in my party, but you also got to feel my hand, my mouth, and now my pussy. Fuck, if my party members ever found out about this, they'd be so pissed. 

I never even jerked them off, but here I am, sitting on your good boy cock. So try to really fuck me now, come on, I give you permission to really pound me. All you-

[gasp] Oh, you are sure strong for a healer. You're just rolling me over, now you're on top. Go on, do it, fuck me. Shove that dick in my tight, little [moaning] fuck, you really shoved it all in at once, fuck, this is good.

(moaning as those cheeks are getting clapped)

Yes, my little healerslut is just slamming that cock deep inside me, harder, fuck me harder 

[moaning] Shit, you're really hitting all the right fucking spots, pound me like a good boy, deeper baby, deeper. 

(cheeks getting clapped louder as you moan)

I want it, give me that fucking cum. You better drain those fucking balls in my pussy, you big dick bitch. Yes, yes, that's a good boy, pound my pussy [moaning] just like that 

(getting pounded harder and harder)

Come on, fucking cum, I want you to cum all in my wet little pussy, then you better fucking pull out and shoot it all over my face. fucking glaze my pretty little face like a donut. Cream me

[giggle] Yeah? You gonna fucking cum, do it. I want to feel your cock swell and flood my tight little fuckhole.

[moaning] Do it, fucking cum. Blow your fucking load for me. There you go, cum for me, fucking cum for me right god damn now. You have 5 seconds to cum.

1\. Cum, fucking fill that pussy and suck on my tits, come on bitch 

(moaning as those cheeks are getting pounded)

2\. Yes, harder, fuck me *harder*, *faster* *do it*

(supreme cheek clapping)

3\. Fuck, fuck, fuck, look at my pussy leaking, I'm gonna cum too

4\. Blow your load now, do it, fuck, fucking cum in me now god damn it

(whimpering as you get that pussy fucked, orgasm is right there)

5\. CUM. FUCKING CUM IN MY PUSSY RIGHT NOW. YES. FILL ME THE FUCK UP. OH FUCK. SO MUCH CUM IS JUST SHOOTING OUT OF YOUR COCK AS YOU CREAM ME 

Holy shit, you're really cumming inside of me, my little pussy just taking every drop of that boycream as I cum all over your dick 

You were such a good boy, filling me up to the brim with that healjuice. Alright, as per our agreement, you can pick out one piece of equipment since you satisfied me like a good boy.

And don't be late, we're going to go raiding again tomorrow, and I definitely plan on doing this again. Thanks again, newbie. 

(footsteps exiting dungeon)


End file.
